


take me out; take me home

by in_deepest_blue



Series: in_deepest_blue's Good Omens Bingo 2021 Fics [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Awake the Snake (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Good Omens Bingo 2021, Implied/Referenced Sex, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Lunar New Year, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_deepest_blue/pseuds/in_deepest_blue
Summary: With February 14th drawing near, Aziraphale, feeling all the flashes and bursts of love in the air, finds herself yearning for Crowley’s company. She decides to finally take Crowley up on her generous offer to wake the demon up anytime.My belated Valentine's Day fic, which uses Good Omens Bingo 2021's "flowers" and "fancy" prompts, as well as Ineffable Wives Femslash February 2021's "nap" and "home" prompts. (There are mentions of sex, but nothing explicit — this is mainly fluff.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: in_deepest_blue's Good Omens Bingo 2021 Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127450
Kudos: 12
Collections: Femslash February, Good Omens Bingo 2021, Ineffable Wives Femslash February 2021





	take me out; take me home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this is a day late for Valentine's Day — I didn't have time to finish this in time for the 14th. I wanted to write some Aziraphale/Crowley for the occasion, especially since my Good Omens Bingo card had a few prompts that were perfect for VDay. 
> 
> I already had some other ideas in mind, but then I saw someone recently ask Neil Gaiman on Tumblr if Crowley had already awakened, to which he responded with "[hmm](https://twitter.com/ineffablefoxy/status/1360708145585283080)." Also, someone asked if Crowley was in a coma, and Neil's answer was that "[Crowley could always be woken up](https://twitter.com/IneffableBadger/status/1360707614087262215)." My brain went on overdrive, and the rest is history.
> 
> This fic is in honor of various occasions/events: Lunar New Year, Valentine's Day, Femslash February, and #AwakeTheSnake. I hope you enjoy it!

“Wake up, Sleeping Beauty,” Aziraphale said, nudging Crowley over and over.

“Mmm…” Crowley muttered intelligibly as she turned over in her sleep. But Aziraphale’s nudging worked a few moments later, as a dazed, half-awake Crowley opened one eye and croaked, “...’ziraphale? That you?”

“Other than yourself, I’m the only one your flat lets in without a key. Of course it’s me.” 

It had already been nearly a year since Crowley decided to take a nice, long nap after Aziraphale had rebuffed the demon’s suggestion to slither over to the bookshop. Back then, Aziraphale was perfectly content to spend time alone. There was plenty to do, after all: from reading and rereading the bookshop’s countless tomes, to baking all the world’s cakes and pastries. Besides, a few months — or, at worst, years — was nothing compared to the times the pair had spent decades, or even centuries, apart.

Yet as the weeks passed, Aziraphale had begun to miss Crowley’s company, and regret was starting to gnaw at her insides. When the support bubble system was established in summer, Aziraphale rang Crowley in July, and they had a lovely time at Crowley’s flat, enjoying brunch[1] in bed and making love. 

Crowley was still sleepy and exhausted, though, and the world wasn’t much better, so she’d gone back to sleep, setting the alarm for October — but not before telling Aziraphale to feel free to wake her up anytime. That day, Aziraphale had held Crowley in her arms as the demon, sated from food and sex, drifted off to sleep.

Aziraphale had spent a few more days in Crowley’s flat, making things as comfortable as possible for the demon[2] and whispering words of encouragement to the plants.[3] She’d also spent some time taking in the peaceful sight of the blissfully slumbering demon. In her sleep, Crowley had inadvertently changed into a snake once, which Aziraphale found endearing.

And then, Aziraphale had gone back to the bookshop. Although it was an honor to have explicit permission to swing by and wake Crowley up, the angel had promised to not abuse the privilege and to let Crowley rest. It wasn’t like the demon’s penchant for sleep was anything personal; Aziraphale knew that very well. It wasn’t out of spite or a punishment for the rejection back in May — Crowley would never do that. 

Rather, it had everything to do with Crowley’s snake-like qualities, and, quite possibly, not wanting to relive another plague, when there were still a handful that weighed on the demon’s mind. Aziraphale and Crowley were both resilient beings,[4] but Crowley, despite being loath to admit it, was — a love for low-grade mischief aside — quite tender-hearted for a demon.

After that one brief moment in summer, Aziraphale had spent the next few months embracing solitude. Unfortunately, no call came in October — as it turned out, the demon had hit “snooze” again, and, in a sleep-addled state, had forgotten to set the alarm to another date. At that time, Aziraphale was still reluctant to wake Crowley up.

Christmas and New Year had come and gone. Aziraphale had considered waking Crowley up so that they could spend the holidays and welcome 2021 together. But after reading the news, the angel hesitated once more. Perhaps, Aziraphale had rationalized, it would be better to set an example for the humans; also, Crowley might not feel like waking up to what’d just feel like December 32, 2020.

But as February 14th drew near and she could feel flashes and bursts of love in the air, Aziraphale had found herself yearning for Crowley’s company. It had been months since they’d last seen each other, and she had to admit that, as much as she enjoyed having books and good food as her companions, it was getting rather lonely in the bookshop. Morbid as the origin of Valentine’s Day may have been, Aziraphale was not above succumbing to the very human desire to have someone to spend the occasion with.

Setting aside bothersome intrusive thoughts about being selfish,[5] she decided to finally take Crowley up on her generous offer — which was why she was now in Mayfair, by the bedside of the newly awakened demon.

Slightly more awake now, Crowley rubbed her eyes, though her voice was still sleep-tinged. “I thought Princess Charming was supposed to wake her beloved up with True Love’s kiss.”

“Demanding fiend,” Aziraphale said, but she set her belongings down, crawled into bed next to Crowley, and pressed her lips to the drowsy demon’s — Crowley was all too happy to return the kiss. “Better now?” 

“Much better. So, what brings you here today?”

“Well, it’s Valentine’s Day today, dear. It was also Lunar New Year just a couple of days ago, so I thought we’d celebrate.”

“Is it?!” Crowley sat up and reached for her phone on the dresser. “Oh, fuck,” she exclaimed, panic setting in as the date on her phone’s screen stared her in the face. “Shit, I’m so sorry, angel. We should’ve been wining and dining today. I should be… I should be, maybe, taking you to a fancy restaurant, getting you flowers, all that jazz. Y’know. Romancing you and giving you all the pampering you deserve.” Crowley’s voice broke; it almost sounded as if the poor dear was close to tears.

Before Crowley could continue rambling, Aziraphale cut her off. “Not a word further, dear. I won’t be hearing any apologies.” She cupped Crowley’s cheeks, then began to gently stroke them.

“But… we missed Christmas and New Year too, and I know how much you love your celebrations...”

“All water under the bridge, love. We’ll have many more Christmases and New Years to come. And as I said, there was a New Year celebration just a few days back, so I thought I’d bring the festivities here instead. What do you say to a joint Valentine’s–Lunar New Year celebration?”

Aziraphale retrieved her belongings to show Crowley one takeaway container after another: fried rice, all sorts of dumplings, and some desserts like sesame balls. She’d also brought some chocolates, wine, and cake. 

“It’s a little bit of everything, but I thought we’d have a little feast here. Remember the Lai family from our favorite Chinese place? They’ve been worried about you since they haven’t seen you in a while, so they added some extras for you. See?” 

Aziraphale opened one container, and held it to Crowley’s face. “Your favorite shrimp dumplings, for one. You don’t eat much, so they had no trouble remembering which dishes you liked. Oh! And I brought a vase full of flowers, too, but I set it outside.”

“Whoa, angel. This is just… just… wow. When you said you’d bring the festivities to my place, I didn’t expect you to go all in.”

“You’ve always been so good to me, Crowley.” Aziraphale planted another kiss on Crowley’s lips, before Crowley could protest that she wasn’t good. “I thought I’d return the favor this time.”

“Angel…” Crowley began, but snapped to her senses. “Wait, gimme a mo’. I’m a fucking mess — lemme at least get dressed for the occasion.” She shook out her thick, curly tresses. After months of deep sleep, Crowley’s hair flowed past her waist now, a sight that hadn’t escaped Aziraphale’s attention. Truth be told, Aziraphale thought that Crowley’s soft, elegant red curls made her look positively radiant and angelic.

“You know, Crowley,” Aziraphale said softly, “you don’t have to change out of your pajamas, let alone look glamorous. We don’t need to go somewhere fancy or do anything exciting, either. We can even eat here in bed with you in your pajamas. I don’t mind if you don’t; we can always miracle the crumbs away. I just want us to enjoy each other’s company today; that’s all. I’ve missed you terribly.”

“I’d love that, too. Still…” Crowley hung her head, her eyes downcast, “...sorry, angel; I’ll make it up to you, I swear. You deserve the world, and here I am, with nothing to show for Valentine’s Day.”

“And my world is right here. At home, with you.”

They spent the day feasting on the assortment of delectable delights that Aziraphale had brought, as Aziraphale filled Crowley in on the state of the world, and they chatted endlessly about everything under the sun. Aziraphale also twirled around and showed off her outfit, a lovely ensemble that she’d been meaning to show Crowley when the demon had awakened.

At some point, Aziraphale had taken it upon herself to lovingly brush and braid Crowley’s hair, going as far as to miracle some flowers to adorn the demon’s head with a dainty flower crown. Crowley had pouted and made a show of how she wasn’t Aziraphale’s dress-up doll, and that the crown didn’t suit her image in the least. 

Aziraphale, settling quickly into this familiar push-pull of theirs, pointed out that no one else was around to see. But for all of Crowley’s supposed sulking over the flower crown, she left it on, wearing it like a halo for most of the day.

Later that night, the bed a tangle of limbs and their faces flushed from more than a few passionate rounds of lovemaking, Aziraphale — her hands intertwined with Crowley’s — whispered, “My dear, you truly are a home and an adventure, do you know that?”

“What, like I’m a sentient, haunted Gothic manor? Never a dull moment in a home like that,” Crowley replies, smirking.

Aziraphale lets go of one hand to playfully smack a pillow in Crowley’s face. “Shush, dear; you’re ruining the mood. You know perfectly well what I mean.” 

After a while, they snuggled together in silence, content to be home — in each other’s arms, in each other’s hearts.

* * *

1 Made lovingly by Aziraphale, no less.[return to text]

2 Like miracling the pillows to be extra fluffy.[return to text]

3 Thank Someone that Crowley had some measures in place — plus some demonic miracles — to keep the plants watered as she slept. That was but a small comfort, though, as Crowley had warned them that just because no one was around to check on them, didn’t mean they could slack off.[return to text]

4 As one had to be, to remain on Earth for over 6,000 years and still love humanity — warts and all.[return to text]

5 Ever since the world didn’t end, Aziraphale had been making it a point to unlearn what Heaven had conditioned her to believe, and she was making significant progress on that front.[return to text]


End file.
